


First Contact

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal enjoys sampling the best that aliens have to offer. Since he's an idiot he decides to try out Arkillo.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Arkillo
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 4





	First Contact

After a few months in the Green Lantern Corps, every Lantern wanted to try it, see what it was like to have sex with an alien. You were around them every hour of every day, and it was natural to be curious about the anatomy of different species. Of course, there were over 3000 different species of alien in the Corps, and that was the main reason the Guardians had instituted the no fraternization rule, just to keep new members from spending every hour of every day fucking. 

As of yet, no one had tried to fuck the Guardians. 

Everyone had expected Hal to be the first one to try, but instead, he had moved on to the other Corps, and, because he apparently had a death wish, he was attempting to make his way through the Yellows. John Stewart had been informed about it, but he had just sighed, said ‘sounds like Hal,’ and then walked away; it was as if even though he was the highest-ranked member of the Corps, he still had no ability to control Hal Jordan. 

The worst part of the situation was that he’d apparently set his eyes on Arkillo, so his chances of being eaten alive were incredibly high. 

Still, though, Hal ignored any attempt to talk him out of his plan, and he flew to a deserted planet in order to meet with the Vornian. 

When he got there, the alien was already lying in the grass, naked. The alien was large, topping out at 6’10” in total, and weighed so much that he could crush a human just by pinning them to the ground, which Hal knew because he had been the unfortunate victim of such treatment many a time. His cock, which Hal was really only calling a cock because it was a twelve-inch tube of flesh, lay flaccid on his stomach. 

As the alien turned towards him, the folds at the top of the phallus unfolded, revealing what could only be described as a toothless maw. That was how Vornian’s bred; all of their genitalia was on the outside of the body, and what could be described as a womb lay in what would be the equivalent of a ballsack of a human. If a pregnant Vornian was in peril and the fetus made it harder for them to escape, they could simply cut off the sack, abandon the creature inside, and regenerate a new one in three to six weeks. 

Although the species weren’t hermaphroditic, so some of the species had to produce sperm, so... well, Hal wasn’t a biologist, and he’d never particularly been interested in biology. It was the least related science to planes, so as long as he was capable of having sex with an alien species, that was all that mattered to him. 

“Hey,” Hal said, approaching the alien slowly, with absolutely no sudden movements, because that was a good way to get his head bitten off, “I’m even on time, so you don’t have to bite my head off.” Literally. 

He got a growl in response. “You only just arrived on time. In my Corps, that would result in a punishment.” 

Which was probably being eaten. Kilowog could be a hardass if you were late, but at least he wasn’t into vore. 

“The only reason I’m not punishing you is that Sinestro would kill me for hurting his most precious enemy.” 

His phallus pulsed closed, then open again, and it soon became clear that it was producing slick, as some clear fluid was stretched between the folds. Hal decided that he wanted nothing more at that moment than to fuck it. Nothing else mattered, especially not semi-polite, mostly threatening small talk. 

Hal nestled in between the alien’s spread legs, only stopping to make sure that his cock was fully hard before he pressed the tip up against the maw and began to slide in, the alien making a grunt of pleasure as he did so. 

It was larger than his cock by a good deal, so Hal slid in easily, the walls of the tube clenching around him the entire time. It felt so good, and really, in many ways, having sex with aliens was better than with humans, and he sometimes couldn’t even imagine himself settling down with a human woman. Not when he could fuck into tight flesh, with tendrils that clung to him, that seemed to be trying to devour him cock first. 

He could feel a tugging sensation as he thrust in and out; if he ever tried to pull out too far, the channel would tug him back down, like it was desperate to be filled by cock. It was fucking hot if you thought about it, and he gripped hold of the phallus, squeezing it down even more around him like it was a fleshlight that he was manipulating into the best position for his own pleasure. 

Over and over, he slammed his hips forward, fucking into the tight channel with wild abandon, until he felt his balls draw up, and he cried out, coming into the tight channel, still buried to the hilt in it. 

“Was that it?” The alien asked, and that was when he remembered hearing from someone just as reckless as him (so... Guy, really, there wasn’t anyone else that fit that bill) that Vornians had a lot of stamina. They could keep going for hours, with mating sessions that regularly lasted one rotation cycle of their planet. Humans, by contrast, could last twenty minutes if they were lucky. 

Not that he wanted to explain that to an alien that was completely willing to eat him. “Uhhhh...” Hal said intelligently. 

Arkillo growled, rolling them over so that he was on top. “Then I will have to use you until I get what I want,” he said, fucking down onto Hal’s rapidly softening cock, which was way too oversensitized for such treatment. Not that there was anything he could do since the alien was so much stronger than him. He just had to lay there as he was ridden back into full hardness.


End file.
